


Question

by lostinfictionalworlds



Series: Let me catch you (when you fall) [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day 17, Klaine Advent, M/M, Question - Freeform, let me catch you (when you fall)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 07:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinfictionalworlds/pseuds/lostinfictionalworlds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Klaine advent day 17. This is from the ‘Let me catch you (when you fall) verse’</p>
            </blockquote>





	Question

Blaine has something to say. He can taste the words on his tongue, see them in his mind and feel them in his throat and in his heart. They pulse within him like his own heartbeat.

 

He and Kurt have spent the past numerous amount of years solidifying their friendship and strengthening their love for each other, _so_ much; that it’s almost becoming a little unbearable for Blaine to keep still and quiet.

 

He is so, _so_ happy with Kurt back in his life, sharing his home and his space, his days and his nights; he can’t imagine life any different now.

 

Blaine has a _question_ to ask. Just four words.

 

His whole body tingles with the feeling of pure need and want, helpless hope and the overwhelming utmost desire just to hear Kurt’s answer.

 

Blaine has a very important yet so beautifully simple question to ask, Kurt.

 

But not yet. _Soon._


End file.
